Strip For Me
by 1nerdyfangirl
Summary: Begins after Gabriel bails on the Winchesters and disappeared again. But a few months later, he is found by Sam at a strip club. What is he wearing? This story was inspired by Mojo-chojo. Here's the Page: / and the actual /art/Helloooooo-TRICKSTERRRR-600641724. Stripper!Gabriel :p


**At the Bunker/Car:**

It was just another boring day at the bunker. Gabriel bailed, Dean is busy sulking, Sam is on his laptop, and Cas is trying to get Dean to stop sulking. Cas finally just deserted his tempt. Sam sighed, "He isn't out of it, yet?" Cas just looked at him. Sam got up, shut his laptop, and walked away. "Where you are going?" Cas called out. Sam dropped his duffle bag on the table. "Got a case but it's a weird one." Sam answered. "Do you need my help?" Cas asked. "No because someone needs to keep an eye on Dean." Sam said. "If you run into any trouble, you call me asap." Cas warned shaking his index finger at Sam. Sam scoffed, "Okay mom."

When Sam got to the car, Cas was already there waiting on him. "Cas, I said no" Sam barked. Cas glared and spat back, "I don't give a damn. You're not going alone. Dean will kill me if something happened to you." Sam shot his bitch face at Cas, but Cas just rolled his eyes. And off they went, their first hunt in months since Gabriel bailed. "So, this case what is it about?" Cas asked. Sam blushed a bit as answered, "Some…male…Strippers…have been disappearing and a few days later smackping up dead. Cas stared at Sam with a confused and shocked look. "What?" Sam hissed blushing furiously. "You've been very addicted to sex and more with men every since Gabriel left." Cas said. "Wha- No, I'm straight, man!" Sam barked defensively. "A. You do remember I can read your mind, B. I'm not judging you, and C. I _know_ you're bisexual." Cas stated. "I'm straight!" Sam argued. "And I'm Dean's husband." Cas sassed back. Sam huffed in defeat; he knew that Cas knew. "Let's just focus on the case." Sam sighed.

 **Morgue:**

"I'm Agent Elliot and this is my partner Kilmer." Sam said as he pulled out his fake FBI badge. Cop nodded and escorts them to the morgue. "Do you have an exact cause of death?" Castiel asked as he was examining the bodies. Sam was reading the autopsy report. "Well, his blood was drain and his delphinine and oxytocin were through the roof." The cop answered scratching his head. "I think were done here. Thanks" Sam said.

 **Strip Club:**

Castiel question the manager as Sam went around asking question. "Well his was a sweet guy. Just doing the gig to earn money for college, you know?" the stripper sniffled. Sam was trying to pay attention to him but couldn't because he swore he thought he seen Gabriel dressed as a playboy bunny. "Uh, excuse me." Sam whispered as he was heading toward the playboy. But by the time he reached the spot he seen the guy, the guy was gone. Sam's phone buzzed and read the message. Which read: _We need to come back later, so we can speak to this Candy person._ Sam cursed underneath his breath as he made his way towards the car. It was looking like a two or three-day investigation, so they needed to find a place to crash.

 **At the Motel:**

Castiel was busy digging through the lore while Sam laid on the bed thinking about that man in the bunny outfit. "I'm going out to see if we missed anything at the club." Sam informed Cas. Cas just grunted as he flipped to the next page. "Okay…Later." Sam said questionably. Sam changed into a different outfit. It was still a three-piece suit but less FBI type and more of a party goer.

 **Back Strip Club:**

Sam hid in the back but somewhere he can see the entire club. As he looked around at the sea of people, he spots the man he was looking for. The bunny boy was leaned over the bar counter talking to the bartender. Sam gripped his ass and spun him around. Sam scoffed, "Well, hello Gabriel. Nice outfit." Gabriel who was stunned for a minute quickly gave Sam deviant smirk. "Sammy." Gabriel purred as he played with Sam's tie. Sam pulled Gabriel closer and growled in his ear, "I got some questions for you." Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam's neck as purred, "Oh? What if I refused to answer your question?" Sam smirked as he pulled out angel proof handcuffs. Gabriel scoffed, "Well, you're not playing nice." Sam and Gabriel left the club while Sam's hand still gripping Gabriel ass.

 **Motel Again:**

Gabriel crossed his legs as he kept his eye on Sam. "Did you have any thing to with murder?" Sam asked while towering over Gabriel. This view was making Sam so horny, but he had to at least wait until finished interrogating Gabriel first. "Well Samsquatch, I never took you as dom type." Gabriel teased. Sam yanked the cuffs above his head which pulled Gabriel along. Gabriel yelped at pain he is feeling in his wrists right now. "Still think it's funny?" Sam sneered in Gabriel's ear. "Nn..no." Gabriel moaned out with both pain and arousal. Sam coed, "Now, what is going on here?" Gabriel said, "I don't know. I swear." Sam then asked, "Why are you working at that club?" Gabriel didn't answer. Sam nipped at his collar bone hard enough to bruise. "Ah! None of this case is real!" Gabriel gasped. "What?" Sam asked. "It was all a trick to get you here." Gabriel confessed. "I knew it. You've been a bad boy." Sam replied. Gabriel gulped because he knew what was about to go down. "And, do you know what bad boys get?" Sam asked rhetorically. Gabriel shook his head yes as he bit on his bottom lip. "Say it. And you will only get 10." Sam demanded. Unhappy with Gabriel's lack of a reply, Sam sat on the beside Gabriel. "Gabriel…I was going to take it, but you leave me no choice." Sam sighed in disappointment as he pointed to his lap. Gabriel laid on his stomach on Sam's lap. "Since you didn't answer, you will get 25 licks. I want you to count them out. If you cry or stop counting, we will start again." Sam instructed. Smack! "1!" Gabriel hissed. Smack...Smack…. Smack…. Smack! "5!" Gabriel yelled. Smack…smack…smack…smack…. smack…smack…smack…smack…smack. Smack "Ah!15!" Yelped Gabriel. Smack…. smack…. Smack …smack …smack. Twenty was the breaking point as Gabriel cried, "Please! Stop, I'll be a good boy!" By this point, Gabriel's ass cheek was almost purple.

Sam smirked and this time instead of another lick, Sam rubbed Gabriel's abused ass cheek. "Am I…done wi-with my punishment…yet?" Gabriel hiccupped cause he was literally crying. "Forgot to say something." Sam chimed in a sing-song voice. "Sir?" Gabriel sniffled. Sam smiled with delight and pulled Gabriel into a needy kiss. Sam broke the kiss and in commanding tone said, "On the bed." Gabriel complied rather quickly because Sam meant what he said. Sam went back to kissing Gabriel while kissing they were stripping each other naked. Sam kissed and suck on Gabriel's neck and ear which while that was going on, Gabriel was becoming a panting sweaty mess. "More…I _**need**_ more." Gabriel begged in between pants. Sam grinned devilishly and complied to his little bunny. Sam began to suck Gabriel while Gabriel's fingers intertwined with the brunette's locks. "Ha! I'm close!" Gabriel moaned even louder. Sam pulled off making that sexy 'pop' sound. Gabriel whimpered from the lost of the sensation. Sam laid on the bed and panted, "Your turn" Gabriel began to suck him off. "Fuck. You really wanted it, huh?" Sam hissed. Soon Sam was close to his orgasm, Gabriel did the same as Sam but making a louder 'pop'. "Ride 'em. Cowboy." Sam said.

Gabriel climbed on top of Sam, position himself just right, and slowly started to sit on Sam's massive member. Sam decided he was taking to long, so he grabbed Gabriel's hip and slammed him down. Gabriel gasped, "Sam!"

"Move now!" Sam growled animalistic. Gabriel began to move slowly but once he was used to it he picked up his pace. "Damn! No matter how many time we fuck; I still can't get over the size of your dick." He groaned. Gabriel grinded on Sam which he rewarded Gabriel with fast thrust and a handjob. "Sam!" Gabriel screamed as he came hard in Sam's hand. Not long, after Gabriel cums, Sam cums inside of him. Gabriel collapsed onto Sam's chest panting heavily. Sam wrapped his arms around his angel. And, they dozed off like that not even bothering throwing covers over their naked bodies. Cas walked in on them as they slept shortly after. "Well…I'm going have to…to bleach my brain." Cas said as turn around and left the room.


End file.
